Talk:Lux/@comment-12904660-20160114200338/@comment-17706421-20160127233718
I can understand you finding her E annoying. And you're kinda right to do so. I myself find so many skills annoying to deal with but that doesn't make any of them OP. Like stated by other ppl that spell makes you use more mana than her ult and if you plan to spam it you will have a really bad time... Just try it and and hope for enemy team having a very merciful or really stupid jungler. That won't be the case most of the time. That skill pushes the lane and drains your mana at the same time. That is a big problem for all lanes but you are also in mid. If you pushed your lane and you're sitting there with an empty mana pool as Lux, wards alone can't save you. Also if you make her E like Gragas' barrel that definitely is making her unplayable. You may think that won't take her burst mage status away. But it sure will... You can't always hit your target with your Q and if you don't hit them with your Q they won't be staying inside your E. You can be damn sure of that. Almost all popular champs have some kind of mobility nowadays. I can recall some games my team was able to win just because our Lux got an E+R on enemy teams %60 hp adc (it is kinda hard to do without Q but, it still works fine.). And there is one more problem. You're LUX. Gragas HAS TIME to wait for his spell to charge up damage. If you don't kill them right away enemy Talon, Zed, Ahri, LB ( all pretty popular right now) or any late game adc can and will kill you under 2 seconds. In her current state if you take her E burst away, Lux can't see play even as a support. All champions have some kind of strenght and some kind of weakness. Yes, lux can hit you from far away and still hurt. Yes, Ahri can't do that. But Ahri can get away from that nasty Jarvan gank. Velkoz can spam his main damage ability without a second tought. LB can 100 to 0 asomeone with ease and get away before retaliation. Vi can chase you to end of the earth. Nasus can build full tank and one shot your adc.Malphite can tank your 20-0 adc for ages, Rammus can kill him while doing that. Malzahar can give you AIDS. Graves can't have a cigar.And list goes on. None of those champions considered OP. Lux have some strong points and some clear weaknesses.That is what makes Lux a champion in LoL. You need to capitalize on her weakness while you're playing aganist her and avoid her strong sides.Yes, she is having some kind of good time right now because of meta but, ıf she was really OP everyone would be playing her ( remember Warwick with red smite days :D ) . Well, i write too much. Shortly i belive lux is fine as she is. Ofcourse she can be made better ( ANY champion can be made better) . But nerfing her E is not the way to do that in my oppinon.